At present, a telecommunication intelligent card of a mobile phone such as an SIM card, a UIM card, a USIM card, etc. can implement basic telecommunication functions, such as accessing a communication network, user authentication and etc.
Along with the increase of services and the continuous increase of user demands, it needs to implement interactive communication with an external non-contact card by using a mobile phone, such as deducting money from an electronic purse intelligent card, etc.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor found there exists at least the following technical problem in the prior art:
The existing telecommunication intelligent card of a mobile phone has not had a function of interactive communication with an external non-contact card.